When You Read Fanfiction
by bookslover66
Summary: This story is about what happens to a girl named Nikita when she reads the saddest fan fiction in the world. As sad & devastating as it is, you are going to be rolling on the floor laughing. Note: This doesn't just include Percy Jackson, it also includes some other series as well. Please comment & review for any suggestions. I would greatly appreciate it, even if it's criticism.
1. Chapter 1

*sobbing*

THAT WAS THE SADDEST THING

*sniffle*

THAT I'VE EVER READ

*tears stream down face*

I'M SO SAD...:(

*sniffles really loudly*

I'M QUESTIONING LIFE NOW... OR RATHER... DEATH

*sobs with renewed passion*

*sobs even louder*

*sobs until person from next room comes and checks on me*

"What happened" (asks the person)

"LIFE HAPPENED... OR RATHER... DEATH..." (says me)

*sobs extremely loudly*

"Nikita... WHY ARE YOU CRYING" (asks person)

"FANDOMS HAPPENED. FANDOMS HAPPENEEEDDDD..."

*SOBS REALLY LOUDLY*

*room is flooded with tears now*

*tears are leaking into the basement*

*tears fill entire house*

*swimming in pool of tears, as it fills up to the top of the house*

"I'M GONNA DIE IN A POOL OF MY OWN TEARS"

*sobs at the patheticness of it*

*thinks that maybe I should stop crying, and then maybe I'd have a better chance of living*

*dismisses stupid thought*

"That's ridiculous.."

*drowns*


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm in the afterlife now"

*spots Anubis*

*spots Osiris*

*spots Ammit the Devourer*

"Oh no.. He's gonna weigh my heart.."

*heart goes on scale*

*heart plunks down to the floor*

"It's weighted with all of my TEARS!"

*sobs*

*sobs louder*

*sobs extremely loud*

*tears flood afterlife*

*tears go all the way into the Underworld*

 **A/N: I know this is short, but there will be numerous chapters/parts. Please comment. To those authors that are out there, you know how much comments can mean to me. To those readers that are out there, sharing your ideas about my story can improve it by a lot and can also make me continue with my story. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Rides the path to Hades' palace on tears*

*Bob tries to mop them up but is swept away*(PUN MOST DEFINITELY INTENDED)

*Cries louder*

*Hades, who's just relaxing in his throne, suddenly sees a river of tears rush by with a sobbing Nikita riding the waves*

*Hades's eyes follow the river*

*Hades thinks, "hmm, maybe I should help"*

*nah*

*Hades continues lounging in throne*

*Hades resigns himself to having 6 rivers instead of 5*

*The River Styx, River Acheron, River Lethe, River Phlegethon, River Cocytus, River of Nikita's tears*

*"yup," thinks Hades*

*Hades continues lounging*

*meanwhile, Nikita's river of tears has reached the Norse gods*

 **A/N:** **Like I said before, comments mean alot to me, and will also increase the quality of my story. Thanks for reading and please comment!**


	4. Author's Thank You Note

**A/N: I would just like to say, the part about Bob unable to sweep the tears away came from TaraTheTerror. She also has some stories, and if you could take the time out to read and review her stories, that would be great! :) Sorry if you were expecting another chapter, I'm posting one every day, so you will have to wait until tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Thor is lounging around on his throne*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Thor spots Nikita's river of tears rushing by*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Thor thinks, "oh yeah, Hades told me about that"*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Thor thinks, "maybe I should help"*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Thor gets up and tries to help*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*He puts his mighty hammer that no one can lift in front of the river of Nikita's tears*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*the river knocks over the hammer*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Thor stands there with his jaw dropped*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*...*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-size: 12.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*river floods into Mount Olympus*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: -18pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.6667px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #6aa84f; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #ffffff;"Please review as normal, as this motivates me in writing more. Thanks!/span/strong/p 


End file.
